


In the Dim Light (BARISI)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous: Could you please write a fic from Barisi go on a date to elegant gay bar and upon arriving they spot Rolivia in back being very PDA and they’re absolutely shocked because they didn’t have the slightest clue they were gay, let alone a couple?!word count: 431warnings: none





	

Sonny Carisi was head over heels in love with Rafael Barba.

And by some miracle, Rafael Barba was head over heels for him, too. He couldn’t wrap his head around it, as he neared the front of the line for a prestigious, formal gay bar with Rafael’s hand in his.

Rafael was his.

Sonny looked over at him, profile illuminated by the New York streetlights behind him. He felt his heart warm with love and he dipped to kiss Rafael. The elder man looked up at his boyfriend, startled.

“What was that for, Dominick?” And Sonny smiled because, well, Rafael was the only to ever call him Dominick. Sonny liked it, liked the way it sounded on Rafael’s tongue.

(He also liked the way Rafael groaned it when Sonny was giving him head, but that was another story.)

“I just love you,” Sonny replied, “A lot.” Rafael smiled at Sonny and kissed his neck.

“And I love you. We’re going in.” They didn’t have to show their ID’s and when inside Rafael tugged his lover to the bar, ordering twos scotchs in his usual fashion. “This is an unusually formal place for you, Dominick. Are you planning on asking me a question?” Sonny ordered a shot and swallowed it before answering, smirking at Rafael.

“You’ll just have to wait and see, Raf.” And that was going to be the moment he dropped to one knee and pulled out the ring but he glanced being Rafael, just scoping out how much of an audience he would have, when he spotted them. “Uh, holy fucking shit.”

And Rafael knew that something was up because Sonny never cursed, at least never used the word fucking, unless something was really wrong or something was surprising. So Rafael glanced over his shoulder, zoning in on the dark corner that Sonny spotted something in. Shock registered in his body when he recognized Benson pressed up against someone, her mouth on their neck. Surely it was a boyfriend- neither Rafael nor Sonny had heard any inkling that she was anything but straight.

Sonny let out a holy fuck when they saw the face of Benson’s seatmate.

Rollins.

Before Sonny could stop Rafael, the elder man pulled the blond into a booth that concealed their presence. “Did you know?”

“About Leiu and Rollins? Babe, I would have told you if I had known.”

“Well you can’t propose to me if they’re here! It’ll out them.” Sonny blanched at Rafael’s bluntness.

“Wait, you really knew I was bringing you here to propose?”

Rafael just smirked, “You’re really very transparent, love.”


End file.
